


Body Language of Liars and Saints

by Epiphanyx7



Series: Liars and Saints [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, Enemies, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Make Them Do It, No Spoilers, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Villain Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[Fuck-or-die fic, PWP. Loki and Steve get hit by a spell. Loki knows how to break it.]]</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Steve gasped, only it came out sort of like a  moan, his voice way too high and breathy. His hands were clenched tight  over Loki’s hips, holding them together, and even that felt way too good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language of Liars and Saints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



> written for emerald_embers, for the Five Acts Meme (round six!).
> 
> And if you're wondering where the rest of the avengers are? They might be having an orgy elsewhere, but most likely, they're probably trying to deal with what happens when the Hulk gets hit by sex pollen, okay? They're busy. Just roll with it.

Loki’s arms were strong, really strong, which Steve probably would have guessed if he’d given himself any time to really _think_ about it. Loki was tall, and pretty damned talented at fight, not to mention Thor’s brother; of course he was also super- (or Asgardian God-) strong.

That didn’t explain what Loki was doing, aside from licking at Steve’s jawline in a way that should have been weird, but instead just felt really sexy.

“What are you doing?” Steve gasped, only it came out sort of like a moan, his voice way too high and breathy. His hands were clenched tight over Loki’s hips, holding them together, and even that felt way too good.

“Breaking an enchantment,” Loki whispered, breath hot in Steve’s ear, and Steve shuddered in response.

“I,” he stammered, chest heaving as he tried to drag in a breath. Why was he so warm? Why wasn’t he pushing Loki away?

“Don’t worry, Captain,” Loki continued, dragging his teeth over the cords of his neck. “This won’t hurt a bit.”

\--

Loki’s hand was cupping him through his pants and Steve was moaning into his mouth, his hips snapping forward when Loki nipped at his lips and his hand squeezed at the same time. It was hot, too hot, it felt like his skin was on fire only it didn’t hurt, not really.

Loki’s mouth was wet and warm, opening up when Steve kissed him.

Hands pushed at his cowl, dragged it back and away from his face, fingers mussing his hair. Steve decided that was a good idea, really, so he pulled at the ties to Loki’s armor, and when that didn’t work he pulled harder, dropping the pieces that came off in his hands and yanking until he could feel bare skin.

His hands on Loki’s skin was a rush, dizzying, like the rush of adrenaline from jumping off a building, like gunning the motor on his bike so the world blurred around him. He couldn’t quite remember, but this must have been what being drunk was like, this warm blurry feeling, heat and the wet slick sounds their mouths made sliding together.

\--

He was talking, saying things into the curve of Loki’s neck as he pushed in, hot and tight and wet. Loki’s eyes were shut, bottom lip caught between his teeth and he was making these sounds, soft little sounds that might have been pain, and maybe he was a villain but Steve didn’t want to _hurt_ him, not like this, gripping tight at Loki's hips, leaving purpling finger-shaped marks in his wake.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” he said and he rocked back a little bit, pushing back in nice and gentle and Loki made a harsh, angry sound, wrapping one leg around Steve’s hips and grinding up.

Okay, yeah, Steve could work with that, he’d just -- move, then, hard and fast, even though Loki was really tight and Steve wasn’t sure this was going to last more than a minute. Loki moaned, softly, hips tilting up to give Steve better access, and that was almost too much.

He cupped a hand around Loki’s shoulder, stopping him from sliding back when Steve thrust in, and then he licked at Loki’s collarbone and mouthed at his neck and bit him, teeth sinking into soft skin. Loki hissed at him, tangling his long fingers into Steve’s hair and dragging him up and into a kiss, desperate and a little bit too hard, their teeth clacking together.

“Yeah,” Steve panted, licking at Loki’s mouth in between kisses. “Yeah, that’s good, that’s really good. God, Loki, you’re fucking amazing, so goddamned tight--” and Loki was moaning against his mouth, bucking up into every thrust, fucking his tongue into Steve’s.

\--

Up against the wall, fucking Loki with short, frantic thrusts, Steve came with a quiet groan, biting at the juncture of Loki’s neck to muffle the noise. He couldn’t stop gasping, and his knees almost gave out but Loki grabbed him, fingers tangled painfully in his hair, one leg wrapped around Steve’s waist and he growled something at Steve -- probably a threat, possibly not.

His dick was still hard, pressing up against Steve’s stomach, flushed and full.

It took a minute for Steve to get his breath back, then he leaned back far enough to get a hold of Loki’s cock, hard and leaking a little bit at the tip. Loki’s face was flushed, eyes pressed shut and his head tilted to the side. He was still making sounds, though, little bitten-off moans and gasps, and Steve could feel the way his whole body clenched a little bit when Steve stroked his cock. It was -- interesting, in a way, because Loki’s whole body was responding to every little flick of his wrist, and Loki was still tight around where Steve was inside of him.

Loki groaned when Steve rubbed his thumb over the head of his prick, and again when Steve tightened his grip and started to move a little faster.

And it wasn’t like Steve had even really gotten soft, so he gritted his teeth and started to move, groaning because Loki was tight and hot and it was too much, almost, except it wasn’t enough at all.

\--

Groaning, Loki dragged Steve down for another kiss, biting his lip. Steve panted into the kiss, hips snapping kind of desperately, and then Loki bit down, hard, and Steve tasted blood at the same time as he felt Loki’s entire body clench and squeeze, so fucking good as Loki’s orgasm overtook him.

Loki’s whole body relaxed, even where his fingers were caught in Steve’s hair. “Still with me, Captain?” Loki whispered, and Steve kissed him because he was beyond words.

\--

Hours later, and Steve was on his back, hands on Loki’s hips, pushing up into him. Loki braced himself with one arm against Steve’s chest, riding him almost languorously, and Steve was on the verge of begging him to move faster, when suddenly the heat and desperation disappear.

And then Steve realized he was on his back in a half-destroyed warehouse, his shield underneath a small pile of rubble and oh, right, he was fucking the god of mischief.

“Welcome back, Captain,” Loki said with a smile. His hips rose again, fluidly, and Steve swore as he thrust upwards in response. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“What -- what?” Steve asked, wide-eyed, staring up at Loki. “What’s -- how did I--”

Smiling, Loki licked his lips obscenely, His red, kiss-swollen, wet and shiny lips. Loki’s eyes were half-lidded and his smile was unreadable. “

“Oh,” Steve said, and then he moaned as Loki’s shifted on top of him, speeding up. “Oh, oh -- god, Loki -- that -- that feels --”

“I know,” Loki sighed in agreement, trailing his hand down Steve’s sternum. He let his eyes fall closed.

Steve’s hands tightened of their own accord, hard enough to leave bruises on Loki’s hips. “Loki,” he said, desperately. “I, I don’t-- please--”

“ _Yes,_ ” Loki hissed.

Steve came with a shout, toes curling in his boots -- god, he was still wearing his _boots_ \-- and his whole body bowing up from the floor. The world disappeared for a long, long moment, and when he blinked the spots away from his eyes he could feel the spreading warmth on his chest from Loki’s release.

Sighing contentedly, Loki stood up. He tilted his head to one side, smirking as he looked over Steve’s body. “Thank you, Captain,” he said, looking at Steve through his eyelashes. “That was far more fun than an inevitably painful death.

Steve did his best to cover himself, except he was kind of covered in semen and whatever magical substance Loki had used for lube, and also he had no idea where the top half of his uniform was.

“We should do this again sometime,” Loki said thoughtfully, snapping his fingers, his leather-and-metal armor appearing on him out of thin air. He looked down at himself, dressed impeccably in the blink of an eye, then turned his gaze back to Steve.

Steve could see, just by the collar of his armour, the red mark from Steve’s mouth where he’d bitten him.

“So long, then,” and Loki disappeared, still smiling.

\--  


**Author's Note:**

> So I skipped over the establishing parts, because it doesn't matter who cast the spell or whether it was an artifact or an enchanter, or whether it was essentially science or magic. Just assume that this was a quite literal fuck-or-die situation, that if Loki hadn't taken things into his own hands (heh, heh) they would have both died. Painfully.


End file.
